I Was Sure He Felt The Same Thing
by CutestNightmare
Summary: "I was positive he felt the same thing. 100% downright positive that the man I had unconsciously fell in love with had felt what I had been feeling for him all these years." Hyukjae finally decides to come out about his feelings for Donghae. How does Donghae react?


**A/N: I originally had no intention to upload this here. I was just going to keep it on DA and Asian Fanfics, but then I thought earlier _"Hey what the hell, post it everywhere!" _Other than script writing, this is close to being a first outside Inuyasha writing. If you get what I mean. Whether or not this goes further beyond one chapter I have no idea yet. As of now it's a small drabble.**

**For my Inuyasha lovers who are daring to read this and have no idea what it is, it's Eunhae. Reading this means you have the internet, meaning you can Google Eunhae. If you Follow me on Tumblr you know EXACTLY what this is. Apologies for this being incredibly short and moody. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Donghae, I don't own Hyukjae, and I clearly don't own Super Junior. Alright? But I do however OWN the Japanese album of Oppa Oppa with Eunhae so suck on that!

* * *

I was positive he felt the same thing. 100% downright positive that the man I had unconsciously fell in love with had felt what I had been feeling for him all these years. Him climbing into my bed with me whenever he had nightmares. Cuddling up to me even if the temperature felt like it was enough to give us both a stroke. His pecks to my face whenever he felt like it. I was positive I wasn't the only one here. But I guess I was wrong.

I'll never forget the look in his eyes after I confessed.

Shock. Fear. Disgust maybe? Those eyes that have shown me every single emotion since the very first minute they ever met mine had rejected me before his words could. I've felt heart break before, but never like this.

I never planned confessing to him. It just happened. We strolled through the park when knowing damn well walking through this late autumn weather in the middle of the night would come with repercussions.

"You know, this kind of environment right now makes it perfect to be on a date right now." He quietly said.

I looked at him in confusion before replying, "What do you mean?"

He turned to me gave me that coy smile I knew all too well.

"You know cold weather, an empty park where no one can bother you." He said. "Both of you would be cold so obviously you would have to huddle closer to stay warm."

"Oh." Was all I could say. Heat then instantly flew to my face as I thought about how we were both in that situation. Together walking around in an empty park where no one could see.

He looked at my face and stopped the both of us in our tracks.

"You okay? Your face is turning red." He removed his hand from his pocket and pressed it to my forehead checking to see if I had a fever or not.

Feeling too embarrassed from the skin contact I pushed his hand away.

"Ya! Don't touch me, you're hands are still cold!" I jokingly said.

His face then feigned something of shock by my words. "Hyung, I'm only trying to see if you don't have a fever. But fine, die and see if I care." He huffed and turned the opposite direction of me.

How could I be in love with such a child?

"Oh come on. I was just kidding." I said as his back was now facing me. He didn't say a word. "Donghae don't be like this. I know you wouldn't really not care if I died. Donghae… Ya! Lee Donghae!"

I sighed in defeat knowing that buttering him up will be the only way of having him let go of his current childish behavior.

"I'm sorry." I said. I drew my arms around his waist from behind and situated my chin on his left shoulder. A position we were both all too familiar being in. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just... embarrassed I guess."

"Embarrassed about what?" His curiosity had been peaked. There wasn't no turning back.

I hesitated trying to figure out what to say. Nothing was coming out.

"Hyukjae what's wrong?" He asked softly. "Talk to me. You know I hate it when you're keeping secrets."

He rid me of the warm feeling his body gave off against the cold air when he then drew away my arms from his waist and turned back to face me. He put either hand to my shoulder and tried to look into my eyes, but failed as I found sudden interest in the ground.

"I—I like someone." I said, both of us hearing my voice break.

His face instantly brightened. "Really? Who? Do I know them?" He was way too happy to hear this. For months on end lately he had been bothering me with questions as to why I'm not out there looking for a girlfriend. My response was always being, "I'm busy." When in actuality I was too afraid to come right out and say the truth.

"Yes you do know them. You're quite close to them." I finally looked into his eyes.

" I do?" He asked innocently. "Is it—"

"No." I interrupted him.

"You don't even know who I was going to say." He pouted.

"You were going to say BoA weren't you?"

I took his refusal of an answer as a yes. I sighed in aggravation. Why wasn't this easy?

"Listen I'll give you a hint. Okay?" He nodded his head excitedly as if he was a dog waiting for a treat. "This person is an idiot, they can't read any situation and is always in need of someone to be with them wherever they go. But this person has the biggest hear that can outmatch an entire city. When they smile, you can't help but be happy. And whenever they shed a tear your heart breaks because you have no idea how to bring that amazing smile back on their face."

He looked into my sincere eyes with a confused look.

"Who the hell is this chick?"

"They're not a chick you idiot." I wanted to punch him by now. His stupidity really surprises me sometimes.

"What? It's a g-gu—"

"It's you!" I interrupted him for the second time that night. "Donghae I love you. And I don't mean just in a friendly way. I mean I'm head over heels, out of my mind in love with you."

He slowly stepped back away from me. His eyes revealed every emotion other than happy. My heart had instantly sunk.

"Donghae say something please." Tears were beginning to sting my eyes. I slowly approached him as if I was trying not to frighten a bird away from its nest. I had gotten in arms distance of him and he shot away from me the second my hands touched his.

"D-Don't touch me right now." He nervously said.

"Donghae please don't run away like this." A tear had slowly begun to run down my cheek. The temperature made it cold on my face. "It's me. Your best friend."

"Hyukjae I'm not… I'm not like that. I'm not gay." His words hit me like flying daggers. I now regretted every word that left my mouth since we entered this park.

"Can we just talk about this?" I pleaded.

He looked at me and paused for what felt like minutes before saying, "No. I don't want to talk right now." He said while again slowly backing away from me and towards the way we had just came from.

"I need time." He kept talking. "Time to think this through, time to figure out… fuck. I'm sorry Hyukjae, but I can't… I'm sorry." And then he turned and ran back in the direction of the dorms.

All I could do was stand there and let the tears falling down my face begin to flow freely. My knees wobbled and I tried my best to get to the nearest tree to lean on. I then slid down its trunk and sat on the leaf covered ground and sobbed my heart out.

In just a few measly minutes everything turned from great to regrettable. I had lost my best friend and our relationship was never going to be the same.

And I was just so sure he had felt the same thing.


End file.
